A Step of Determination
Overview Determined First Step is the second episode in the Hiiro no kakera series. It follows Tamaki Kasuga as she learns more about her guardians. Plot Tamaki just woke up and was talking to her O-saki fox when she remembered, about the dream she had. It seemed to be the same dream she saw while on the bus the day before. It begun to dawn on her, that it might have something to do with her being the Tamayori Princess, so she decided to go ask her grandmother, Baba if she could reveal some light on that matter. But when she ventured to the kitchen, she askes the temples maiden, Mitsuru Kotokura if she can see Baba, to which she replies that nobody's allowed to see her at the moment, leaving Tamaki confused as she thought about it at school. Seeing the english teacher snaps her out of her thoughts, as she introduces herself to Tamaki as Fiona Ashiuma, welcoming her warmly. Her classmate Kiyono Takara, in the meantime startes telling Tamaki how Fiona came three months ago, adding how kind and beautiful she is. Tamaki, later at lunch has an argument with Takuma Onizaki with Mahiro Atori bursting in at the end. Her other guardian, Yuichi notes that she didn't give the O-saki fox a name, which brings in another spark of anger between Takuma and Mahiro, making Tamaki mad as she yells at them to give a name that everybody will like themselves. After that it was decided that it would be called O-chan from now on. After school, Tamaki is escorted by her guardians, including Suguru, because they told her that it's been getting dangerous nowadays. She demands to know more about her bloodline, the Onikirimaru, and the artifacts protecting the seal on the sword, but her guardians merly point out that since they're tools for the Tamayori Princess, they're not told much, so they advise her to go to her warehouse. Upon reaching the warehouse and trying all the keys possible, Tamaki wants to give up, but Mahiro suddenly reveils how to open the door, suprising everybody, and they go in. Once inside, Tamaki tries to pick up a book, only to get scared by a voice that spoke in her mind, when she touched it. Suguru advises them to leave and explore later, giving Tamaki time to collect her thoughts properly about what exactly happened. That night, Baba had a talk with Mitsuru, asking her if she'll do her a favour. The next day at lunch, Yuichi tells Mahiro and Takuma that Suguru told them to go check the seals, because it seems that they have weakened, also they mention about somebody, who "will be called " because of that. Tamaki overheard all of this and demands to go with them, as she wants to see the sealing grounds herself, personaly. They remind her that it's dangerous nawadays, but she doesn't give in, so they agree. At the seal grounds they got swarmed by many Drowned gods, as Baba had called them. The guardians try to fight them off, but soon realise, that they're getting outnumbered, so they tell Tamaki to retreat, while they cover. Tamaki didn't want to run away, but they urged her on. She almost ran into a Tatari gami, but O-chan saves her by swirling around his face. That didn't last for long, because it got swatted out of the air. Tamaki tries to save O-chan from getting hurt, but ends up getting saved herself by Mahiro. After they defeat the giant the rest of the monsters leave. The guardians nag Tamaki for almost getting herself killed, and they leave for home.